


Think twice before falling in love

by Kelyana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Family Drama, Family Issues, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:27:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyana/pseuds/Kelyana
Summary: Oh comme l'amour est compliqué.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

J'ai ce désarroi étrange d'aimer l'insolite. Les choses hors-normes. Je suis tout ce qui tourne en dehors des normes et des règles. Je veux les choses que je ne peux pas avoir et je rejette celles que je peux avoir. Que ce soit un objet ou une personne. Une fois que je l'obtiens, je fini par m'en lasser. Et ça finit par me frustrer. 

Puis, je commets des bêtises pour combler le vide. 

Comme là maintenant.

— Lou', bordel! Tu es certain que personne ne va nous reconnaître ?

Je roule des yeux. 

— Oui Noah. Fais juste ce que je te dis de faire. Lui répétais-je, pour l'énième fois.

— Et finir par être la prochaine victime de ton frère ? Non merci. S'exclame-t-il en levant les mains en l'air d'un geste las, le visage blanchit et déchargé de toute sérénité.

— T'inquiète pas... Le rassurais-je, il suffit juste de ne pas croiser son chemin. 

Bon dieu, je disais cela comme-ci ça allait être facile de ne pas croiser le chemin de mon frère. 

— Puis, il doit surement être occupé avec des filles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Chuchotais-je, une pression au cœur.

Un bruit se dégorge de Noah tout en mimant une grimace outrée. 

— Il doit être pire que Nathan.

Nathan, le meilleur ami de mon frère. À court d'haleine, ne trouvant rien à dire, je fini par humer pour donner suite à ses mots. 

Je réfléchi à comment rentrer dans la fête organisée d'Henry, un autre ami à mon frère. 

J'essaye de me concentrer pour trouver une autre entrée puisque celle de devant est entassée d'étudiants qui fument dehors. Sûrement un joint. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque de croiser Nathan ou même mon frère surtout, il me faut repérer une autre entrée. Ça pourrait me coûter la peau d'un ours. En entraînant Noah avec moi, je risque double.

— Il doit bien avoir une porte derrière qui donne dans une sorte de véranda non ?

Je ris. Je suis moi-même pas très convaincu de ma propre théorie. Mais il faut bien que je rentre dans cette foutue maison. 

En fait, je suis curieux de voir comment ça se passe à l'intérieur. Comment les étudiants universitaires se comportent. Pourquoi sont-ils devenus si dépendants à de telles soirées. 

Mais surtout, épier la vie de mon frère. Voir quelle vie il menait.

Cette maison m'a l'air titanesque. Des lumières lactescentes nous parviennent de l'intérieur et donne au lieu, un côté flamboyant et vivant qui aspire la joie-de-vivre au centre de cette nuit obscure.

— Ah oui ? Et comment tu sais ça toi ? Se moque Noah en retour, référant à mon hypothèse de véranda.

J'hausse simplement les épaules.

— On finira bien par le savoir dans quelques secondes. 

— Tu sais tout aussi bien que moi que cette soirée va mal se finir. Redit-il en grinçant des dents. Tu fêtes tes dix-huit ans le mois prochain, tu devrais peut-être t'abstenir de boire et sagement rentrer à la maison. Ton frère ne sera pas –

Bla-bla-bla. Le discours hebdomadaire. Je roule des yeux et je crains que d'ici la fin de la soirée je vais finir par loucher à force de le faire. 

— Mon frère n'en sera rien. Le coupais-je dans son élan. On ne fera rien de mal Noah, juste s'amuser un peu. Rien de bien méchant. 

Je vais avoir dix-huit ans. Il les aura bientôt aussi. Alors quel mal y avait-il à ce qu'on profite de quelques soirées ?

— Rien de bien méchant ? Tu sais que tous ces étudiants ont au moins cinq ans de plus que nous ? 

Je roule des yeux à nouveau. Et quel est le problème dans ça ? Je n'ai pas l'air d'avoir dix-sept ans, si? 

— Ils doivent probablement tous connaitre Harry et Nathan, continue-t-il, et ce genre de soirées sont surtout arrosées par la drogue et des stupéfiants illicites et si ton frère apprend que tu es ici, il écarquille les yeux, à quelques centimètres de ces substances illégales, il te butera. Une pointe de réalisation se manifeste dans le fond de ses prunelles brunâtres. Et il me butera aussi. 

Je soupire, exaspéré. Il a totalement raison, mais comment lui dire que, là à l'instant même, je m'en fou ? 

Tout ce que je veux, c'est un peu d'adrénaline, découvrir et surtout...m'amuser.

Et être à quelques mètres d'Harry.

— Je sais. Je sais Noah. Crois-moi, on n'approchera rien de tout ça. Puis, il y a surement pleins de filles et de bonne bières ? Tentais-je, alors que ça ne m'intéresse guère.

Lui, les filles... ça lui parle au moins. Un lapse de temps s'écoule, je considère donc son silence pour un oui.

— Alors c'est partie. M'encourageais-je en grimpant pardessus la rambarde du jardin, avec que Noah ne change d'avis.

J'inspire et j'expire. Je n'ai jamais fait ça. M'introduire chez quelqu'un sans son accord et surtout me mêler à des soirées sans vergognes. 

Une fois à l'intérieur tout sera plus facile. 

J'espère. 

Ils vont croire que je suis l'un d'eux ; tant que je ne croise pas le propriétaire, Nathan ou...Harry.

Harry m'a toujours dit que j'agissais comme un gamin, remarque je vais seulement avoir dix-huit ans et je n'ai pas envie de grandir, surtout en voyant comme les adultes sont toujours aussi nerveux et ont un peu trop de responsabilités sur le dos. 

Mon frère en à vingt-quatre. Normal donc qu'il me considère encore comme un enfant. De toute manière, même ma respiration l'agace.

Donc oui je suis un gamin et j'ai beau être quelque peu timide, il en reste que j'aime l'insolence, j'aime contredire et j'aime... l'interdit. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Dans le jardin à l'arrière de la maison, j'y retrouve quelques personnes, Noah qui jusqu'alors se contentait de me suivre en silence commence à paniquer.

— Lou', j'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, on devrait rentrer. Il est déjà minuit en plus. Explique-t-il en mordant ses ongles, les paupières papillonnantes.

— Noah, tu n'as pas envie de goûter à quelque chose d'interdit pour une fois ? Répliquais-je en lui tenant le coude de peur qu'il fasse demi-tour. Je n'ai pas envie de faire ça tout seul. 

Et puis, ce n'est pas la mort. C'est juste mon frère qui lui fait peur. 

— Fais comme si tu étais un habitué, il suffit de les observer et ensuite d'agir comme eux. Voilà tout. Continuais-je tout en parlant doucement pour essayer de le rassurer. Me rassurer à la fois.

Il attend quelque secondes avant de reprendre parole :

— D'accord. Mais juste cette fois-ci et je veux qu'on soit rentré d'ici une heure. Cette once de peur parade à nouveau à travers ses prunelles caramélisées. 

Je lui fais les gros yeux. Je compte bien m'amuser moi pour une fois. Puis personne n'en saura rien non ?

Si je fais attention...

— Après tous les efforts qu'on a faits pour venir jusqu'ici, tu veux rester qu'une heure ? Lui demandais-je, consterné alors que nous voilà arrivés devant un passage qui donnait sur une véranda je suppose. Enfin j'espère. 

Il me lance un regard qui veut tout dire. Je souffle quand même bruyamment pour lui montrer que c'est du gâchis si l'on reste qu'une petite heure. J'ai pas échappé discrètement à mes parents pour seulement ça. 

Tout va bien se passer pourtant. Il nous suffit juste de rentrer discrètement à l'intérieure, danser un peu dans le coin le plus sombre, profiter de quelques verres d'alcool et en ressortir comme si de rien n'était. 

Une chose de plus de faite dans ma liste des choses qu'il ne faut pas faire.

D'un commun accord, on ouvre la porte et la première chose que j'arrive à distinguer avec toute cette fumée qui jaillie dans l'air, c'est qu'il y une autre porte, vu que là on se trouve dans une sorte d'estrade clôturée? 

Je tousse un bon coup, n'ayant jamais fumé de ma vie, mes poumons ne sont donc pas habitués. Pareil pour Noah, le pauvre à l'air perdu.

Les picotements qu'endurent mes yeux dus à cette fumée semblent s'éterniser. Je balais cette douleur d'un revers de main et réalise qu'en fait non, j'avais raison, nous sommes effectivement dans une véranda comme je l'avais prédit. L'odeur de cigarettes et de beuh m'étourdis. Un fond de musique sifflote dans nos oreilles et je sens Noah trembler.

— Pourquoi tu trembles ?

Il me regarde comme-ci j'avais posé la question la plus idiote qui puisse exister.

— Parce qu'il ne doit pas faire plus d'un degré imbécile. Geigne-t-il en claquant des dents.

C'est vrai que dans cet habitacle, il ne fait pas très chaud malgré que ce soit un endroit clôturé et vitré. J'ai même l'impression qu'il fait plus chaud dehors. Le mois de Novembre débutait à peine, mais nous donnait déjà un avant-goût de la froideur qu'il nous attendait. 

Arrivés devant la porte qui donne réellement vers l'entrée de derrière –parce que c'est un labyrinthe ici il me semble – on ouvre celle-ci en toute discrétion. Il y a la musique qui nous couvre. Elle est trop forte. Elle bourdonne dans mes oreilles, m'électrisant les tympans. 

En entrant, je me fais bousculer par un garçon qui disparaît aussitôt dans la véranda. Je souris, content d'être enfin rentré.

— Tu vois ? Il nous a complètement ignoré. Comment veux-tu qu'ils sachent que nous ne sommes pas l'un d'entre eux ? 

Noah me jette un regard, pas du tout impressionné par ce que je venais de dire. 

— Ton visage encore grassouillet comme-ci ton enfance ne t'avait jamais quitté en dit long Louis. Répondit-il du tac-ô-tac. 

Et c'est vachement blessant. C'est ne pas de ma faute si j'ai aucun poil sur le menton encore. 

— Avec tous ces étudiants, on passe incognito. M'exclamais-je en ignorant sa remarque. 

Je regarde un instant autour de moi et constate que les étudiants sont occupés chacun de leurs coté, tout seul, en groupe ou en couple.

L'entrée arrière, donne sur la cuisine. L'odeur de l'alcool m'enivre. J'aimerais bien goûter. Après tout, je serai majeure dans une semaine. Personne n'est là pour me l'interdire. 

Dans l'euphorie du moment, je m'empresse d'aller me servir un verre de whisky, sans me soucier que ça pourrait me brûler les veines pour une première fois. Du whisky. Je crois que c'est ça, je n'en suis pas sûr. C'est quoi le pire déjà, de la vodka ou du whisky ? 

Je vois Noah du coin de l'œil se faire accoster par une jeune fille mignonne alors qu'il lui adresse un sourire constipé. Je ris. Ce n'est pas lui déjà qui s'inquiétait pour un rien ?

Il devrait profiter. Il n'a pas à se soucier des conséquences qu'il pourrait y avoir en sortant pendant la nuit pour une soirée. Ses parents le laissent de temps en temps un vendredi soir aller s'amuser avec ses amis, il n'a pas de grand frère qui surveille tous ses faits et gestes lui. Mon cas, c'est toute une autre histoire. 

Bref, j'ai su le convaincre. Je ne ferais aucun pas de travers. 

On peut s'amuser à présent. 

Et découvrir un monde qui m'était inconnu. 

Pendant que Noah reste sagement dans la cuisine à parler avec cette fille, je me dirige vers le salon bourré de monde, tout doucement, un verre dans les mains, tout en scrutant vers la gauche et la droite pour voir si Harry n'y était pas. 

Qu'est-ce que c'est excitant de commettre l'interdit. 

Si la police débarque comme elle pourrait le faire à tout moment, je présume que je serai dans ce qu'on appelle une grosse merde en sachant que nous avons tout deux seulement dix-sept ans. 

J'observe un instant autour de moi, comme fasciné, obnubilé par ces éléments jamais explorés :

La musique se fend en d'innombrables sonorités et fait échos sur les quatre coins de la pièce jusqu'à parvenir au sommet du plafond.

Des regards pervers se croisent, laissant régner une tension érotique – une odeur de sexe planant tout autour. Des mains se font trop baladeuses. Certaines langues, sensuelles et assoiffées plus de salive que de boissons alcoolisées, ne peuvent rester prisonnières entre la barrière de leurs lèvres enflées.

Des cris se répercutent dans l'habitacle, tels des animaux enragés qui proviennent des fumeurs riant à gorge déployée et qui n'en a que faire de toute la fumée s'échappant de leurs cigarettes alors qu'ils pourraient fumer dehors.

Des fracas se font entendre. Ce ne sont que des idiots avec un ballon collé aux pieds, qui pensent que la vitrine qui sépare la cuisine du jardin, n'est qu'un goal. Des tequilas à même la bouteille se trinquent pour finalement faire écouler le tiers du contenu sur leur peau à peine couverte de tissu.

Et à l'espace de tout ça, des corps, alimentés d'un surplus d'hormones, se déhanchent sous la mélodie métallique qui transvase de la grande chaîne Hi-Fi, liardé de néons jaunâtres et verdâtres qui font fusion dans chaque recoin et se répandent au centre pour donner aux danseurs un côté effervescent et fluide dans leurs mouvements.

Cette soirée s'annonce audacieuse et... un peu immorale puisque je n'en suis pas habitué.

Je tente de me frayer un chemin parmi ces chairs collé-serrées lascivement l'un contre l'autre tels des sanguins et manque de tomber en percutant quelqu'un qui trace finalement sa route.

Je commence à hésiter à avancer car au loin, sur un canapé surpeuplé, j'aperçois une tête recouvert de petites bouclettes. Une tête qui dépasse facilement les autres. En plissant les yeux, je parviens à mieux le distinguer parmi les autres étudiants. Là, j'en suis certain, c'est lui.

Mon frère. 

Tel un automatisme, mon cœur se met à battre trop vite. Une fille est collée à son bras et lui parle à l'oreille de manière salace. 

Il a sa grande main provocante remontée sur la cuisse de cette fille aux seines voluptueuses. Quel porc, il n'en a pas marre de jouer avec les filles ?

À chaque fois, je le perçois avec une autre.

Je sens ma rage monter et décide d'engouffrer cette rage en moi. 

Je vais avoir dix-huit ans et je ne suis pas un saint, enfin mon égo me dit que je n'en suis pas un. J'aime les filles tout autant. Enfin, je crois, je n'ai jamais essayé. ça s'essaie les fille? 

Mon cœur est compressé de douleur, comme s'il s'étouffait à la vision de cette scène.

Je l'aperçois se lever, donc je me cache un peu plus derrière les personnes présentes. Il prend la main de la jeune fille et se frai un chemin parmi les étudiants pour entamer les marches de l'escalier. Pas besoin de me faire un dessin, je sais ce qu'il s'apprête à faire. Je ressens un énorme pincement au cœur. Je pense que mon premier verre d'alcool n'est pas bien passé, mais étant déjà surabondé d'extase et excité comme une vierge décelé, je décide d'aller m'en chercher un autre. Je ne peux me contrôler.

La dernière chose que je parviens à voire, c'est Harry et la salope montaient les escaliers en riant. Son regard est lucide et libérateur. Il est heureux et ça me blesse. Pourquoi est-il si gentil et aimable avec tout le monde sauf avec moi ? Parfois il a ses moments de tendresse qui me sont indirectement destinés mais, j'ai l'impression que ça ne dure jamais bien longtemps. 

Qu'ai-je fais pour qu'il soit devenu si distant envers moi ?

N'ayant pas vu Nathan dans les parages, je retourne dans la cuisine et cherche Noah du regard. Ne le trouvant pas non plus, je ne m'y fais pas plus que ça et prends une bouteille sur l'étagère pour en verser un peu dans mon gobelet rouge en plastique. Je ne sais même pas ce que cette bouteille contient. Je décide de boire cul sec, histoire de ne pas perdre de temps et m'en remets encore un peu. Ainsi de suite.

— À la tienne Harry, tu n'es qu'un enfoiré. Soufflais-je dans un chuchotis.

Après quelques verres, ma vue commence à devenir éthérée et floue comme-ci toute personne dans cette pièce est d'un liquide embrasé, bouillant. Je me mets à rigoler pour rien en voyant un couple s'embrasser langoureusement contre le réfrigérateur ; c'est érotique. Ça me donne envie... de danser.

Je n'arrive plus à penser correctement, ni marcher normalement. J'essaye d'arriver comme je peux sur la piste de danse sans me faire bousculer mais apparemment ici c'est trop demander et ils ne s'excusent même pas.

Mais je me sens bien. Je ne me suis jamais autant bien senti de toute ma vie. L'alcool dans mes veines doit y être pour quelques choses. Une mixture empoisonnée qui fuse dans mes artères. C'est donc pour ressentir ça que les étudiants boivent durant leurs soirées libertines ? Pour en profiter deux fois plus et se sentir plus à l'aise. J'ai l'impression que je peux tout faire, que rien ne m'est refusé, rien n'est... tabou.

N'ayant pas conscience de ce que je fais, je me suis retrouvé à danser comme un fou, au milieu du salon. Il y en a qui rigole, d'autres se colle à moi pour danser et encore d'autres qui me lancent des sourires aguicheurs. Tiens. on peut facilement et vite se faire des amis ici.

La musique fredonne dans mes oreilles, mon corps s'enivre. Je danse, je me défoule, j'oublie Noah qui doit en ce moment être en train de discuter sagement avec la jeune fille de tout à l'heure, j'oublie Nathan, que je n'ai toujours pas aperçu, j'oublie que je connais le propriétaire des lieux et que je pourrais facilement me faire repérer et enfin j'oublie Harry et toute la rage à son égard que j'abrite en moi. Il m'empêche de vivre... Il m'empêche d'avoir la conscience tranquille. Ses sensations qui s'émanent en moi sont lourdes à supporter.

J'en ai marre qu'il m'hurle dessus à chaque fois que je tente d'aborder un sujet qui ne lui plait pas. Me réprimander et dire que je ne peux pas comprendre parce que je suis trop jeune, ne va certainement pas m'aider à comprendre. Certes je suis jeune, mais je suis apte à comprendre.

Un torse musclé se plaque contre mon dos et me sort de mes pensées. Si je n'étais pas ivre, j'aurais surement retiré ces mains qui se sont sensuellement accrochées à mes hanches, mais pour l'instant je m'en fou. Au diable l'espace personnel, au diable les règles, ...au diable Harry.

Je m'en fiche du fait que je danse coller-serré contre quelqu'un tout comme je m'en fou que ce quelqu'un soit un garçon. J'accole donc nos corps suintantes un peu plus l'un contre l'autre sans trop en faire et commence à bouger au rythme de la musique. Une fille, devant moi, qui s'est collée à moi il y a environ dix minutes, est agrippée à mon cou. Et je ne réagis en rien.

Elle bouge au même mouvement de bassin que moi et me sourit grandement et bêtement. Ça fait du bien de ne pas se prendre la tête pour rien. De parvenir à vider mon esprit de toutes ses ondes noires qui me bouffent.

Je sens les mains du gars planté derrière-moi appuyer sur mes épaules pour ainsi, pouvoir me retourner avec délicatesse. Je le fais sans broncher et la fille n'a pas l'air contente, car elle lui fait un doigt d'honneur et s'en va hargneusement.

Je ne sais pas où placer mes mains alors je les pose à plats contre son torse pour avoir un minimum d'espace. Si je n'étais pas ivre encore une fois j'aurais sûrement pris peur à la façon dont ce mec est trop proche de moi.

Aurais-je vraiment agis de cette manière? Je n'arrive pas à contrôler mes gestes ni mes pensées. Je n'ai toujours pas ancré mon regard dans le sien, car je commence à avoir mal à la tête, donc je pose celle-ci dans la naissance de son cou pour apaiser mes douleurs. Il sent l'homme. Ça sent bon. J'aime bien. Beaucoup. Ça m'aspire quelque chose. Ça me rappelle l'odeur d'Harry. Un brin entêtant. Ça n'a pas cette odeur fruitée qu'on les filles et qui me donne envie de vomir, non lui, il sent l'homme tout simplement. C'est rassurant.

J'étais bien, je pouvais continuer comme ça pendant encore des heures mais une remarque m'a surprise et m'a rendue si crispé que je n'ai saisis plus aucun bruit après ça :

— Hey! mais tu ne serais pas le petit frère à Harry toi ?

Merde. Se sentir libre comme l'air, ça n'a pas duré longtemps.


	2. Chapter 2

— Tu es bien Louis, c'est ça? 

Je ne bouge pas durant quelques secondes n'ayant pas conscience de ce qui est en train de se passer. 

Avec qui étais-je en train de danser ? Qu'est-ce que je faisais ? Quelle mouche m'a piquée ? Telles sont les questions que je me pose maintenant. Il a fallu que quelqu'un m'interpelle pour que je me rende compte de mes actes. De mes agissements infantiles. 

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas simplement resté admirer du regard au lieu de boire et de danser pour attirer l'attention ?!

Dès le commencement, dès mes premiers déhanchements, je n'avais pas pris le temps d'observer celui avec qui je dansais et maintenant, c'est que... je n'ose pas trop lever les yeux vers lui qui, je le sens, est en train de me fixer ouvertement. Du moins, je sens un regard sur moi. Cette sensation est tellement intense qu'un frisson sillonne entre mes omoplates. J'ai peur de mettre un mot sur la situation. 

Puis, laissez-moi tranquille, merde, j'ai mal à la tête.

Je suis toujours planté entre les bras tatoués du gars qui dansotait avec moi, sauf que j'ai relâché mes bras et pris mon courage à deux mains en relevant la tête pour m'offrir une vue sur son visage. Le fait qu'il me lance un regard perdu me fait réaliser dès lors que cette remarque n'était pas sortie de sa bouche mais elle venait plutôt de quelqu'un d'autre.

Un tourbillon emplit ma tête alors que je pivote le menton vers la gauche et ne vois que des étudiants bondir sous une énième chanson. J'ai l'impression d'être long à la détente. Une fièvre me brûle soudainement les tempes et se dispersent dans ma poitrine, étouffant mes poumons de ce fait.

Les boissons alcoolisées se mélangent difficilement dans mon organisme. Un mélange qui me noue l'estomac. 

Je pivote donc ma tête tout doucement vers la droite, de peur que ma douleur empire et tombe nez à nez avec des pairs d'yeux bleutés, dont les extrémités se sont altérées d'un rouge presque effrayant à voir, sous des sourcils d'un noir très épais. Son visage est tellement rapproché que son souffle heurte ma joue rougis. Son haleine empeste l'alcool.

Dans un mouvement de recul, je me mets à le dévisager, le regard braqué. Il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. Semi-somnolant, un sourire détendu se dessine sur son visage ridé. Il tente à maintes reprises de se tenir contre mon partenaire de danse mais, ce dernier, avant même que l'autre ne puisse approcher, se redresse de tout son corps et m'examine, apeuré.

— C'est vrai ? Me demande le garçon d'une voix angoissée. Tu es vraiment le frère d'Harry ? 

Il absorbe sa pomme d'Adam par une consommation de salive qui se cale dans la gorge. 

— Harry Styles ?  
— Bah ouais, c'est son petit frère. Répond le plus saoul, comme si c'était une évidence.

Moi au moins je tiens encore sur mes jambes, lui est prêt à s'écrouler parterre d'une seconde à l'autre. Mon partenaire de danse commence à trembler légèrement et je le sens s'éloigner de moi, à reculons. Pourquoi a-t-il l'air si paniqué soudainement?

— Je... je ne savais ! J'veux dire, je ne te - que tu étais son frère. Je... je veux... que... tu... 

Il balbutie, lui semblant impossible de formuler une phrase correcte.

Il ne tente même plus de dire quelque chose de cohérent qu'il part en enjambant la salle à vive allure. J'ai voulu le retenir pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ce qu'il danse avec moi, Harry n'en sera jamais rien mais l'autre me retient par le poignet et m'empêche de bouger. 

Puis, comment sait-il que je suis le petit frère d'Harry, alors qu'il me semble ne l'avoir jamais rencontré? Et comme s'il avait entendu ma question silencieuse, il prend appuie sur moi pour ne pas tomber et reprend:

— Le téléphone d'Harry est plein à craquer de photos de toi. Me souffle-t-il. T'es encore plus mignon en vrai. 

Il parle difficilement. Sa respiration est chaotique.

Il m'inspecte du regard, évaluant mon corps d'haut en bas avec un sourire pervers scotché sur sa figure enjouée et rapproche son visage un peu plus, au point d'effleurer mon nez du bout du sien.

— Faut pas s'voiler la face, un visage tel que l'tient ne s'oublie pas.

Mon cœur bat à vive allure. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Je n'ai jamais vu de photos de moi dans le téléphone de mon frère. Fin, j'en sais rien, j'ai jamais fouillé. 

— Ton frère sait que tu es ici mon beau ? Questionne-t-il de façon sérieuse, comme s'il avait repris ses esprits. 

Une ride s'engage entre ses sourcils. Non sans une touche de drague paradant dans ses prunelles.

Mes mains semblent devenir moites au fil que le temps passe et je sais que ce n'est pas à cause de la chaleur mais plutôt cette pointe de nervosité qui m'habite depuis que je me suis entraîné dans cette galère. Je vais pas me mentir à moi-même, je cherchai simplement à attirer l'attention. Mais pas celle de n'importe qui. 

Mon regard cloué sur ses lèvres mouvantes, je ne saisis aucun mot de ce qu'il dit tant mes pensées se sont rembrunis par mes maux de têtes. À présent, je veux juste rentrer à la maison.

— Non que ça me dérange, mais je connais Harry et je ne pense pas qu'il apprécierait te voir ici.

Quoi ? Non. 

Je partirai maintenant et Harry n'en saura jamais rien. 

Non, il n'apprécierait me voir ici.

Pire, il m'égorgerait.

C'était pas prévu. Personne n'était supposée me reconnaître. Hormis mon frère, Nathan et le propriétaire des lieux. 

Mais je faisais attention à ne pas croiser leurs chemins. À croire que ce n'était pas suffisant. Je dois doubler de prudence dans ce genre de fête. Tout le monde se connait visiblement. 

Un rire silencieux le prend. Un rire qui reflète seulement un sourire prenant de plus en plus forme sur sa mâchoire chancelante, alors que moi je suis complètement affolé à présent. 

Oh, Harry va me tuer. Oh, il va me tuer. 

Faut que je sorte d'ici, parce que vu le regard qu'il me lance, je sais qu'il n'a pas du tout l'intention de tenir sa langue. Suite à mon silence et à mon regard inquiet, il me fixe tellement bizarrement que cela ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il parte en courant, chercher mon frère. Mais vu à la lenteur auquel il marche, j'ai le temps de disparaître avant même qu'il n'arrive aux escaliers.

— Ne vas surtout pas le déranger. Je... je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller ! Ravi de t'avoir rencontré. Bafouillais-je en souriant pour être un minimum crédible.

Je n'attends même pas une réplique de sa part et me mets à marcher rapidement, malgré mon mal de tête. J'essaye de m'esquisser un chemin vers la porte d'entrée, tant bien que mal, en me faufilant entre les étudiants qui me barrent le passage. Des étudiants habitués à de telles soirées sans vergognes.

La chaleur qu'enferme cet abîme, entassée d'étudiants bouillonnants de flammes ferventes, me donne le tournis. Le cœur battant, le regard éprouvé, petit homme fragile suis-je, je ne prends même pas le temps de chercher Noah pour le prévenir. Il trouvera bien un moyen de rentrer. Je veux juste rentrer. Je veux rentrer alors que le regret d'être venu me putréfie petit à petit.

Je scrute vers l'arrière, pour voir si le gars y est encore, mais, je ne le vois plus parmi la foule. Merde, il est passé où celui-là? Je suis tellement alarmé, tourmenté, que je ne regarde plus où je vais et fonce sur quelqu'un. L'impact me vaut une chute sur mes fesses qui percutent rudement le sol. Et quelle douleur.

— Mince, S'écrie le garçon que j'ai persécuté. j'suis vraiment désolé !

La musique bourdonne dans mes oreilles. Mes yeux en sont tout autant dévastés.  
Je me lève avec son aide et m'apprête à continuer mon chemin malgré la douleur – il me semble que l'on peut tout faire avec la peur au ventre-, mais, au dernier moment, dans une emprise douce et délicate, il me rattrape par le bras avant que je ne puisse m'enfuir à nouveau.

— Louis ?  
— Henry ? Répondis-je, d'un air incrédule.  
— Je ne savais pas que tu étais ici? Tu es venu avec ton frère ? Me questionne-t-il d'une voix incertaine mais bien rocailleuse.

Je réponds pas pendant quelques secondes, la vue et les pensées un peu étroites. 

— Louis ? 

Mmm, ça me rappelle Harry. J'aime quand il prononce mon prénom, car il n'y a que lui pour l'insuffler en roulant le L de la pointe de sa langue. Mais Henry semble le prononcer de la même manière. 

Il n'y a, à ma connaissance, personne qui m'appelle Louis, mise à part mon grand frère. J'ai l'impression qu'Harry a menacé tout le monde de ne jamais prononcer mon prénom. Il m'arrive même quelques fois d'oublier mon propre prénom, vu que chacun m'ait trouvé un surnom.

A commencé par Nathan, le meilleur ami de mon frère, qui m'appelle Minus. Bien évidemment, il fait référence à ma petite taille ; mes jambes trop courtes et mes épaules voûtées. Et puis, ce n'est pas ma faute s'ils sont tous grands. 

Ensuite il y a Noah qui m'appelle Lou' depuis toujours. Quant à Daniel, un autre ami insupportable à mon frère que je croise souvent au Starbucks puisqu'il y travaille, m'appelle petit Harry. Tout simplement parce que je suis le petit frère à Harry. C'est con. Ultra con. Il n'arrête pas d'essayer de me comparer à lui, comme tout le monde d'ailleurs, alors qu'on est l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Il sait que ça m'énerve, c'est pour cela qu'il insiste je pense. Il veut me taquiner. Ce que j'appelle faire chier.

Puis, pour clôturer leur petit clan il y a ce jeune Henry, juste en face de moi, qu'Harry m'interdit de trop approcher. Il dit que je n'ai pas l'âge de traîner avec ses amis. Cette règle s'impose bizarrement que quand Henry est dans les parages... De toute façon, j'ai l'âge de rien du tout avec lui.

Je ne vais pas mentir, Henry est... beau. Un visage conçu de manière à ce qu'il vous fasse regretter d'être né et d'avoir obtenu un tel physique aucunement attirant. 

Il est le genre parfait de la gente féminine, mais, malheureusement pour elles, il est gay. 

Il me parait inaccessible aussi, du peu qu'il fait apparaître de sa personnalité.

La première fois que j'ai appris qu'il était gay, je n'en étais aucunement dégoûté, seulement je n'y avais pas cru, car il n'avait rien d'un gay pour dire vrai.

Il a commencé à traîner avec Harry, quand ce dernier vivait encore avec nous, n'ayant pas encore son propre appartement. 

Étant le plus jeune de la bande d'amis, Henry vit encore chez ses parents, malgré que le chemin vers l'université soit long. À savoir qu'Henry habite à dix minutes à pieds de la maison familiale, lui et mon frère ne se voient malgré cela, plus autant qu'avant. Ils sont de temps à autre ensemble pour les sorties en boites et des fêtes organisées entre potes - mais sans plus. Pour une raison que j'ignore.

Je dois avouer qu'ils se ressemblent un peu physiquement ; leur posture assurée, leur carrure robuste, leurs gestes emplis de virilités. 

Néanmoins, Henry me semble moins complexe à comprendre que mon frère. Henry, à travers un simple sourire, me parait très doux.

Je me libère de mes pensées en secouant la tête discrètement et rejette mon regard vers Henry. 

C'est vrai que je me suis introduit chez lui sans demander l'autorisation et dieu seul sait que cela ne se fait pas... pourtant, il a l'air content de me voir d'après son regard enluminé. Je me sens horriblement gêné et les cailloux de sang qui cognent contre mes tempes ne m'aident en rien.

Je me défais lentement de son emprise et me mets à tripoter l'ourlet de ma manche. Vite, il faut que je trouve un mensonge qui puisse tenir la route: Que je devais rapporter quelque chose à mon frère ou même qu'il m'ait lui-même demandé de l'accompagner ? Ça n'est pas crédible ça, en sachant que mon frère ne m'emmène jamais avec lui... .

J'inspire un bon coup et me tortille sous son regard qui pétille. Un mystère inexplicable plane autour de lui. Je lui jette un rapide regard à travers mes cils papillonnants et me voilà encore plus timide que je ne l'étais déjà en décochant un de ses énièmes sourires rassurants. Capricieux est mon cœur, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête en m'empêchant de respirer correctement. 

— Je... 

Et puis merde, je ne sais quoi dire. J'ai mal à la tête et j'ai une envie de gerber. Je suis en sueur. 

— J'étais juste venu lui solliciter son aide pour une dissertation que je dois rédiger pour la semaine prochaine et ... je ... bah ... 

Mais qu'est-ce que je bave moi ? Un monologue interminable pour au final, avoir dit n'importe quoi. Solliciter son aide à minuit? Je continue à me taper la honte là. 

Un long moment semble s'écouler auquel il ne s'exprime que d'un regard encore plus torchant, profond.

— Je vois. Reprend-t-il finalement comme s'il compatissait. Il est là-haut, je vais aller le prévenir que tu es...

— Non! L'interrompis-je, d'un cri perché. Je... je veux dire, je suis déjà monté. Il viendra demain.

Il fronce les sourcils mais à l'air de gober mon mensonge à travers un sourire. De plus, il ne remarque même pas que je ne vais pas bien et que je flageole d'un pied à l'autre, je commence donc à me mettre à marcher à reculons.

— Désolé de t'avoir dérangé, je pense que c'est mieux pour moi si je rentre.

— Tu ne me dérange jamais Louis.

Je m'arrête. Sa voix parait tellement sincère et si directe que ça me donne des frissons. J'ai nettement l'impression de compter quand il dit ça. Je prends trois-quatre secondes pour le détailler sans grandes discrétions, la bouche entrouverte.

Il détient un physique séduisant, ensorcelant qui n'a rien à jalouser à qui que ce soit. De taille un peu plus que la moyenne, aux jambes élancées, épaules larges, évasées et aux gestes gracieux. Un corps très bien entretenu – athlétique d'une corpulence musculeuse.

Il ne me parait pas gay du tout. Pourtant, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir avoir cette philosophie de vie masculine. Il est très viril sans pour autant avoir cette pointe de machisme.

Il s'approche un peu alors que je fis un pas en arrière. Je remarque que ses déplacements se font très silencieux. Ce qui est un non-sens quand on sait que les lieux sont étourdis par une musique forte. Il n'est pas du genre à traîner des pieds et se tient bien droit. J'avais déjà constaté qu'il avait le pas léger quand il marchait. Un peu comme Harry.

Je me suis encore perdu dans mes pensées, puisqu'il penche la tête sur le côté et sourit à nouveau, amusé. Je secoue la tête et lui répond en ce qui doit ressembler à une grimace. Je n'ai, cependant, pas le temps de m'attarder ici. Je dois rentrer à la maison. Je veux retrouver mon lit.

— Tu peux rester si tu le souhaite, on pourrait -  
— Non! Le coupais-je abruptement. Je veux dire, ça serait avec plaisir mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de veiller si tard, j'ai cours demain. 

Bah voilà Louis, il va maintenant réellement te prendre pour un bébé. 

Puis maman risque de découvrir mon absence si je tarde trop et le dira à Harry. Merde, j'dois vraiment rentrer. Mais que diable ai-je voulu expérimenter en venant ici ?

Pourvu que le mec qui m'ait reconnu, n'est pas allé le prévenir de ma présence aussi. Avec un peu de chance, il a oublié mon existence et est parti se servir d'autres verres, pour ensuite finir probablement dans sa propre pisse. Comme tous ceux qui sont présents d'ailleurs. Ils ont tous l'air d'être sur une autre planète. J'en oublie Henry, qui vêtu de noir, un noir aussi sombre que ses prunelles en ce moment même, s'immobilise face à moi, à me reluquer de haut en bas. Il doit se demandait ce qu'un garçon paumé, tel que moi, fait ici...

— Une prochaine fois peut-être. Bafouillais-je maladroitement, sans lui laisser le temps de réfuter quelque chose.

Je dois être aussi rouge qu'une tomate à présent. Ce mec me déstabilise. 

Je rassemble toutes mes dernières forces pour filer et me diriger vers la porte d'entrée. 

Une fois arrivé devant celle-ci, je me bouche le nez ; je n'apprécie guère l'odeur de sueur qui me titille les narines et qui me cause une brûlure dans l'estomac.

Parce qu'entre les personnes étalées parterre ivre-morts et la fille qui vomit ses tripes, ça ne sent pas très bon. Bizarrement il n'y a même pas une demi-heure cela ne me dérangeait pas et là, c'est que je suis bel et bien réveillé de mon moment d'aplomb.

Dans un dernier geste de courage, j'ouvre la porte et me retrouve dehors, la musique résonnant encore fort dans mes oreilles. L'air frais me fouette le visage et me fait un grand bien.

J'affermis mes membres durant quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits et me dit que finalement j'aurais tout le temps de m'en remettre après. Là maintenant, il faut que je rentre chez moi.

De plus, j'ai cours demain. Je ne sais pas comment le réveil va se passer pour moi, mais je ne m'y fais pas trop pour le moment et me tiens à la rambarde suite à un étourdissement. Ma respiration est intermittente à chaque fois que je pense à faire un pas en avant.

Je commence à marcher lentement, très lentement. Je tourne la tête vers la gauche et quelques secondes après vers la droite pour ensuite frénétiquement couvrir mes arrières par un simple regard furtif et nerveux. Je crois que cela me prend cinq bonnes minutes avant de parvenir au bout de la rue.

Je ne vais jamais y arriver si ça continue comme ça. J'ai froid. J'ai mal. J'ai peur. Il fait très sombre dehors. La rue n'est éclairée que par quelques lampadaires, qui laissent de grosses zones d'ombres. J'entrecroise mes bras contre mon torse et par la même occasion ajuste ma fine veste en jean.

Mes yeux picotent et j'me demande si ce ne sont pas des larmes qui ne vont pas tarder à surgir. Je n'aurai pas du boire autant pour une première fois, mais on me l'a tellement interdit, que ça en était devenu quelque chose de jouissif pour moi et il fallait que j'y goutte. À force de me défendre toutes ces choses, je vais finir par commettre les quatre-cents coups.

Je me sens minable. Vulnérable. Je dois avoir l'alcool triste... Ou alors ce n'est juste moi, Louis, qui n'assume plus ses conneries. Je titube, je glisse pour finir par me clouer dans un coin, même pas capable d'atteindre le sentier qui menait à la maison.

Je laisse le temps défilé. Peut-être une seconde. Peut-être une minute... ou bien d'autres. Jusqu'à finir par souhaiter qu'une chose, là tout de suite, c'est qu'Henry soit monté prévenir mon frère que j'étais là. Je regrette de ne pas avoir dit à Henry que je ne me sentais pas bien. Parce que c'est le cas. J'ai une envie de vomir monstrueuse.

— Harry... aide-moi s'il te plait. Murmurais-je le souffle coupé tout en me collant contre un mur qui me sert d'appui. Près des grilles du parc.

Je me mets à parler seul, à ânonner des choses incompréhensible qui n'ont ni queue ni tête. Je réalise soudainement, que je veux qu'il m'aide. Physiquement – à ce qu'il prenne soin de moi mais aussi émotionnellement, qu'il m'aide à mettre un mot sur ce que j'éprouve à son égard. Qu'il m'accorde beaucoup plus d'attention. Qu'il me soit bienveillant. Qu'il me chérisse. Qu'il me considère bien plus important qu'un simple frère à qui on n'accorde aucun amour quelconque.

Je ne me comprends pas et il ne fait rien pour m'aider à comprendre. Il se contente d'être simplement lui. Incompréhensible comme pas possible. Je ne sais pas, qu'il me dirige, car je ne sais vers où aller. Je ne sais quel chemin prendre. Je ne parviens à dessiner une limite sur ces sensations qui s'émane en moi.

Je veux ne faire plus qu'un avec toi. Est-ce mal ?

Fais vite Harry, ma tête tourne tel un tourbillon, pensais-je alors qu'aucun son ne veut sortir de la barrière de mes lèvres. Je me mets à pleurer silencieusement. Apres-tout, je ne suis qu'un faible. J'ai toujours été comme ça, être là, à pleurnicher pour un rien. Mes pensées se brouillent. Il n'y a que le nom de mon frère qui a un sens dans ce vacarme que subit mon cœur.

Quand est-ce que tout à commencer à dérailler ?

Harry. Je m'excuse pour toutes les désobéissances, pour cette colère que je t'inflige à chaque fois que je me décide à rentrer dans ta vie personnelle – mais comprends-moi, je veux juste attirer l'attention. Je veux attirer ton attention. M'en accaparer entièrement. Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublie. Que tu cesses de m'accorder de l'importance. Je veux cette relation que l'on entretenait avant. Pourquoi es-tu devenu comme ça ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu m'ignores, pour que tu sois si immonde avec moi ? Où sont passés tous ces câlins et ces baisers dans le creux de mon cou ? Ces papouilles sur ma peau et ces sourires taquins ? Ça me manque. Tu me manques. Je t'ai vu changer du jour au lendemain. Reviens-moi. Même si ce n'est pas de la même manière que je veux que tu reviennes. Reviens-moi simplement.

— Je veux que tu parviennes à m'aimer comme je t'aime... Ne serait-ce qu'à travers un peu d'attention... Couinais-je dans un murmure incertain, tout en observant les veines cloquées que supportes mes mains, illuminées par une lumière faible provenant d'un lampadaire à l'autre bout de la rue.

Je ne suis pas arrivé bien loin. Il me reste une trotte de marche à faire encore. Seulement, je suis épuisé, mes paupières se font lourdes et ma gorge desséchée. Je m'endormirai bien là, sur le sol humide et imperturbable de la rue mais, j'ai peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. Bien que ce soit un quartier fréquentable, on n'est jamais sûr de ne pas croiser les mauvaises personnes au mauvais moment. Il faut que je reste éveillé, juste le temps qu'il vienne peut-être me chercher. Harry répare toujours mes conneries... je l'espère.

Alors que je commençais à désespérer que personne ne l'ait prévenu, j'entends au loin quelqu'un criait mon prénom. Une voix éloignée, un peu comme un Merle noir au centre d'un vent émoustillé. Il cri mais personne ne l'entend. Le chant d'un oiseau qui charme uniquement mon oreille. Un oiseau dont je ne sais de quelle branche il provient, ni de quelle hauteur. 

Je relâche la pression en expirant fortement et lève la tête, pointé vers le ciel.

Le ciel semble électrique bien que les étoiles ne soient pas visibles. Dommage, j'aurai bien aimé les contempler. Elles pourraient donner de l'éclat à ma vie. Un peu de lumière. Mes larmes menacent encore d'émerger et suinter mes joues froides, alors je ferme les yeux étroitement tout en me mettant à penser à Harry. Encore et toujours mon frère.

J'essaye de me rassurer en imaginant Harry plus tard. Quelle vie il mènerait. Quelle destinée. Mais je n'aurais pas dû. Car je le vois lui, avec une femme, des enfants et un boulot stable. Rien d'autre. Je n'aurais plus de place dans sa vie. Du moins, je ne serai que son stupide petit frère qui lui court toujours dans les pattes alors qu'il en a que faire de lui. Qu'est-ce que je croyais? Que sa vie tournait autour de moi ? Puéril.

J'ai peur de mes pensées étranges. Je veux quelque chose d'illicite. Ce serait l'interdit de tous les interdits que je pourrais franchir. J'ai peut-être trop bu. Peut-être pas. Ou alors la fièvre me fait un effet secondaire. Je dis n'importe quoi.

Mes yeux sont toujours rivés vers le ciel, quand je sens une présence flottante à mes côtés. Ou c'est peut-être moi qui tourne de l'œil. Je n'ai pas le temps de pivoter la tête et d'évaluer la situation – voir qui m'a rejoint, que je sens des bras massifs me soulever avec facilité. Je n'ai pas la force de riposter. Je veux juste qu'on me ramène dans les bras d'Harry. Encore une fois, j'ai dû avoir parlé à haute-voix.

— Ce n'est que moi Louis. Murmure mon frère. Une voix qui pourrait me tirer au sol.

Je gigote un peu, sous l'effet de surprise et de rémission à la fois. La respiration calme, il place à l'aide sa main, ma tête dans le creux de son cou dont l'effluve métallise mon odorat.

— Cesse de bouger, je vais te ramener chez moi.

Toujours autant d'autorité dans sa voix. 

Un instant immobile, je contemple les poils sur son menton qui s'offre à ma vue faible. Puis, je plonge mon nez profondément dans son cou en soupirant d'aise. Je ferme les yeux et un léger sourire lessivé allonge ma mâchoire, tel un détraqué. Et finement, comme-ci c'était mon feeling intérieur qui l'avait recherché, je me mets à renifler son odeur musquée. D'une longue inspiration beuglante. De ce fait, un sentiment égosillant né en moi. Il sent tellement bon, au point d'avoir l'impression que le jour et la nuit ne font plus qu'un et qu'un amour bleu les amène à s'unir.

Machinalement, je caresse son cou du bout de mon nez, mes mains nouées derrière sa nuque. Je tique quand un tremblement parcourt sa chair. Ai-je rêvé ? Il doit certainement avoir froid car je ne sens pas le tissu doux de sa veste sous ma joue posée contre sa clavicule. Où peut-être que sa colère contre moi bouillonne en lui en ce moment. Est-ce parce que je ne suis pas réceptif pour le moment, qu'il ne décide de s'exprimer?

— Sois pas fâché Harry. S'il te plait. Murmurais-je, prêt à sombrer. Mes lèvres pendues à sa peau.

Il ne répond pas et je le devine présent mais ailleurs. Il réfléchit. Il contient sa colère. Les mouvements rapides qu'entament ses jambes s'ébruitent dans ma cage thoracique. Ses chaussures claquent le béton, mon cœur s'en affronte. Il va, je ne sais vers où, m'emportant avec lui. Il rajuste ma position, dans un haussement doux, pour mieux me porter – une de ses mains se plaçant derrière mon dos, en ombrant presque l'entièreté et l'autre, sous mes cuisses.

— J'aurais tout le temps de t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs demain, pas maintenant. Me chuchote-t-il finalement à l'oreille, avant d'y presser un pauvre baiser limité de quelques secondes. que je ne mérite même pas. 

Il a prononcé sa phrase avec tellement de douceur que cela a rendu son avertissement moins... menaçant. Tout ce qui compte, pour le moment, c'est qu'il soit venu me chercher. Mon âme éveillé dans ses bras, je m'endors donc, sur cette dernière pensée sans me soucier du lendemain.


End file.
